Fiber splice enclosures have been used to provide protected space for fiber optic cables and fiber splices of fiber optic cables. An example of a typical fiber splice enclosure includes a box-like structure in which a mechanism for holding one or more fiber splices is mounted on the floor of the box-like structure. Such mechanism for holding one or more fiber splices sometimes is referred to as a splice tray that may be used to organize and to hold splices between optical conductors, e.g., optical fibers, or metallic conductors, e.g., wires, where two conductors or cables in which the conductors are contained are spliced, or joined together.
A fiber splice, also referred to as a fiber splice connection, is a joining of two optical fibers to provide for optical transmission of optical signals between the optical fibers. Exemplary fiber splices include fusion splice and splice using a mechanical device or mechanism. An optical fiber, for example, is a glass or plastic fiber that has capability to conduct or to guide light; for example, such guiding may be generally along the axis of the optical fiber. A fiber optic cable (also sometimes referred to as optical cable) is a cable containing one or more optical fibers. A fiber optic cable may include a covering or jacket in which one or more optical fibers are contained. The fiber optic cable may also contain one or more other parts such as, for example, a strength member, a dielectric member, or electrical insulating member, and so on. Portions of respective optical fibers may be exposed from respective coverings or jackets and may be joined in a fiber splice.